Recuerdos
by Mattdreams
Summary: Un entrenamiento como otro cualquiera... pero de pronto unos niños irrumpen en el campo de vision de Japón y miles de recuerdos inundan su mente.


- ¡Vamos! ¡Corred más rápido! ¡Esto es un entrenamiento no un paseo!

- Buaah… estoy muy cansado, no puedo correr más.

- Si te sigues parando cada dos por tres se te va a hacer más difícil. ¡Deja de lloriquear y ponte a correr en condiciones!

Intentaba mantener la respiración regulada, pero era bastante complicado. Llevaba corriendo casi una hora a un ritmo demasiado exigente, y el cansando ya era notable.

Era una tarde de principios de verano, y los tres países del eje estaban en uno de los entrenamientos que el severo Alemania les imponía.

- Vaya… ¡Japón si que corre rápido!- alabó Italia trotando por el circuito.

- Corre normal.- comenzó el rubio restándole importancia.- Pero a ti se te hace rápido porque no corres nada. ¿¡Quieres acelerar de una vez, Italia!?

El asiático sonrió para sus adentros. Italia era fácilmente impresionable, pero de cualquier manera, un alabo siempre sentaba bien.

El tiempo seguía pasando. Veneciano directamente se había parado recolectando algunas flores del campo y jugando con una mariquita; Alemania había desistido de seguir gritando al italiano y en esos momentos solo se centraba en el pelinegro, cronometrando su carrera, que en poco tiempo culminaría en la hora marcada anteriormente.

Inspirar, espirar, inspirar espirar… Japón mantenía su cabeza solamente concentrada en su respiración, previniendo de aquella forma el flato. Su carrera estaba perdiendo velocidad, sus piernas estaban levemente entumecidas, pero ya faltaba poco para terminar, y como buen asiático, ni se le pasaba por la mente desistir o abandonar.

"Dos minutos, solo quedan dos minutos..." Se recordaba a sí mismo acelerando un poco para hacer el sprint final… cuando lo vio.

A lo lejos, unos niños estaban paseando, seguramente volvían de la compra, ya que transportaban varias bolsas. Eran cinco, cuatro chicos y una chica. Uno de los niños, que parecía el más pequeño, iba el primero. Su risa estaba contagiando a la niña con la que iba jugando. De la mano de ella iba un niño serio que miraba con devoción la felicidad de esta. Detrás de ellos, caminaba el mayor, que transportaba la mayor parte de las bolsas, y que en su mano libre tenía entrelazados los dedos del último de los niños, que caminaba a su lado charlando animadamente.

Demasiados recuerdos llegaron a su mente de golpe.

Una bocanada de aire innecesaria y el trastabilleo de sus pies cansados provocaron que el asiático cayera al suelo de boca ahogando un grito.

- ¡Japón!- gritaron al unísono Alemania e Italia al verle caer y se acercaron corriendo hacia él.

El pelinegro se incorporó un poco. Se había mareado, sentía como todo alrededor se movía vertiginosamente. La cabeza le dolía a rabiar y notó como sus ojos se humedecieron notablemente.

Se puso a cuatro patas en el momento en que sus dos compañeros llegaron y comenzó a vomitar. El rubio se agachó rápidamente a su lado sujetándole su oscura cabellera para que no se la manchara con el vomito. Italia empezó a acariciarle la espalda dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Echó un poco más y se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedándose sentado. Su respiración era muy agitada:

- S_tai bene?_ ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó el moreno limpiándole los restos del vomito al asiático con el dorso de la mano.

- _Daijoubu_... solamente me mareé.- murmuró clavando la mirada en el suelo

Alemania suspiró mirando el cielo. Era obvio que no se había mareado, tenía que haber pasado algo más para que el pelinegro se hubiera puesto así. Y desplazando su mirada por el terreno descubrió la razón.

- Creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya.- anunció de pronto levantándose.

Veneciano y el nipones hicieron lo mismo, pero cuando Japón iba a dar el primer paso, Alemania le cogió el brazos, provocando un débil rubor en las mejillas de este:

- ¡A…Alemania-san! ¿Qué haces?

- _Nichts, _pero si te has mareado y vas caminando tan tranquilo hasta casa, puedes volver a marearte y no queremos que te vuelvas a caer.- respondió comenzando a caminar portando como si fuera un bebé a Japón.- Así que te llevo en brazos, y no hay más que hablar.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más. Estar en aquella situación hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojo mucho más notable:

- ¡Que suerte Japón! Yo también quiero que Alemania me lleve en brazos.

Este miró de reojo a Italia que caminaba a su lado antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del rubio, y sin pretenderlo, se quedó dormido casi al instante, cosa que sus dos compañeros no se dieron cuenta hasta que llegaron a casa del alemán.

*-*-*-*-*

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que definitivamente abrió los ojos. Ya era de noche.

Le costó un poco reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Suspiró y masajeándose un poco las sienes se incorporó.

Respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se sentaba. El mareo ya había remitido, su cabeza ya no le dolía, y obviamente ya no sentía nauseas ni deseos de vomitar. Pero aquel sentimiento de abandono y culpabilidad estaba instalado en su pecho.

Se abrazó a sí mismo encogiéndose un poco. Hacía tanto que no los veía a ninguno, y sobre todo a él…

- _Aitai…_

No se dio cuenta como la puerta se abrió y entró el rubio. Miró a Japón brevemente antes de cerrar esta y acercarse:

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La grave voz del alemán sobresaltó al pelinegro. Se secó las lágrimas indiscretas rápidamente y le miró con su expresión serena de siempre:

- _Hai_, solo era un simple mareo por no respirar bien.

- _Nien_

El nipones le miró sin entender. Alemania suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama:

- Japón, sé que viste a esos niños.

Aquella frase hizo palidecer al pelinegro. Evitó rápidamente la mirada azul de su compañero y negó:

- No vi a nadie, estábamos solos…

- Mentira, yo también los vi.- prosiguió Alemania.- Sé que eso te removió muchas cosas

- _Daijoubu_...

- No, no está bien, entiendo que eso te influyó, es normal ya que…

- _Daijoubu_.- repitió Japón cortándole

- … ya que.- continuó el rubio.- son demasiados recuerdos, y no todos son buenos porque…

- _Daijoubu_

- Japón, para de repetir eso, estoy intentando comprender tu situación…

- _Daijoubu_...

- ¡BASTA YA DE REPETIRLO!- gritó habiendo perdido la poca paciencia que poseía el alemán.

Un sollozo se escuchó en toda la habitación. Al darse cuenta de que se había oído, Japón se tapó la boca con una mano.

Alemania suspiró mirando dulcemente al asiático:

- No tienes por qué tragártelo todo, no es malo exteriorizar tus sentimientos. Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, nadie se enfadará por ello.

Lentamente Japón bajó la mano, y dejó que sus lloros se escucharan:

- Cuando los vi… yo…

- No pudiste evitar acordarte de ellos.- completó Alemania.

- Hace mucho… que no… que no les veo…-comenzó entre débiles temblores por su llanto.- La última vez… que les vi… fue cuando… cuando gané a…

Japón fue incapaz de pronunciar su nombre. El llanto se intensificó. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía el lujo de llorar, y Alemania lo sabía

- Le hice… mucho daño… pero ya no aguantaba más… ya no podía soportarlo… más tiempo… no veía otra solución… me lastimaba demasiado… y… y

- Tuviste que cortar antes de que te consumieras.- acabó el pensamiento del pelinegro.

- Duran… durante mucho tiempo he… he querido disculparme… con todos… sobretodo con… él… pero…- se sorbió un poco los mocos.-… no puedo hasta que… no me pida perdón a mi… él… él…

- China también te hizo mucho daño, y es comprensible que no seas capaz de pedir perdón si él no lo hace antes.

El mero hecho de escuchar su nombre hizo que arrancara a llorar más fuerte que antes. Una parte de él quería parar, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, necesitaba desahogarse.

Alemania comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda del pelinegro, intentando calmarle.

El tiempo pasó lento y doloroso, pero poco a poco los sollozos de Japón fueron disminuyendo hasta que solo quedaron leves temblores

- Cuando quieras llorar puedes llorar, Japón, yo lo hago casi todo el tiempo y no pasa nada.

Ninguno de los dos había notado la llegada del italiano. Se acercó corriendo a la cama, y subiéndose de un salto abrazó con fuerza al asiático:

- Cuando te sientas mal por algo no hace falta que finjas que estas bien, nosotros te seguiremos queriendo igual.

Alemania sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a Italia decir una frase tan reconfortante y madura como aquella.

Japón sonrió débilmente y correspondió tímidamente al abrazo:

- _Arigato_

*-*-*-*-*

El silencio se había apoderado de la estancia. Tras la llegada de Italia, los tres habían comenzado a hablar animadamente, pero pronto el sueño alcanzó a Veneciano y al pelinegro.

Alemania sonrió tiernamente al ver a Italia y a Japón dormir abrazados. Acarició cariñosamente la mejilla del moreno y colocó algunos cabellos al asiático antes de levantarse para irse a dormir a su propio cuarto.

Mientras cerraba la puerta comenzó a preguntarse si aquella guerra valía verdaderamente la pena. Porque era más que probable que en alguna de las batallas China y su amigo se volvieran a encontrar… y sabía que Japón no aguantaría otro combate contra el que durante mucho tiempo fue su hermano, y aunque lo negase, en el fondo de su corazón aún lo seguía siendo.

Suspiró encaminándose a su dormitorio, no debía torturarse con esos pensamientos. Cuando empezó todo, él ya sabía que las guerras eran crueles.


End file.
